


The Part Time Spider

by Nuttelashake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttelashake/pseuds/Nuttelashake
Summary: Peter was running. He knew he had to stay, he knew he had to help them, save them, be a hero. But it was all too much and he was so scared and he was alone. He couldn't do it. He promises he would, but he couldn't. He failed.----------It's a stroy about Peter's life and his relationship with people around him and all of his problems. To cut it short, I just screw Peter's life in here. (And try to clean the mess later? I guess?)





	The Part Time Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this might seem a little confusing at first, and I know because I'm confused, too. But I guess it's just because it doesn't have a special theme (like kidnapping or fieldtrip or things). But it's going to make sense, I promise. The main focus is not just on Irondad, in fact at first there's father-son relationship between Tony and Peter, but it's going to form throught the story. Anyway, so main focus is on Peter and his life (which I'm about to mess up in every way I can), it's like a daily, but a pretty messy one.  
And if anyone's reading this, pay attention to the details, because they're important.

Peter covered his ears with his palms.

The sound of a car passing the street, sprinkling water as it moved. Kid’s screams followed by laughter. A loud horn. Neighbours talking to each other outside of the door.

_“Did he really move out?”_

_ “Well... you can barely call it moving out, he had a fight with his wife, I heard her yelling, then she threw all of his stuff out on the corridor and kicked him out. It was so embarrassing.” _

_“I’m not surprised. I told you it’s not going to work out. They were so different.” _

_“I guess you were right_.”

Peter closed his eyes and tried to calm himself with a deep breath.

‘It’s six in the morning, for god’s sake.’ He thought.

The sound of a door close in their floor. Tick tuck of the clock. Water leaking from the faucet.

_‘If Ned was in my head right now, he’d probably never mention that ‘you’ve got super hearing? Dude... that’s so cool. Have you ever heard Betty talking about me to her friends?’ thing.’_

Peter _had_ heard Betty talking to her friends about Ned. And it was really funny to see how Ned’s face blushed and how he giggled as Peter told him that.

It wasn’t funny anymore, when Ned kept asking him “_Peter, say her exact words. Explain it from the first. What did she exactly say?”_ God, Peter wished they would just stop blushing and giving each other shy smiles, and just talked it out. It has turned from cute, to ‘super annoying, makes me wanna shoot myself in the head’, in past two months. Two months of Ned saying “_Dude, did you see the way she looked at me?”_ with an excited voice. 

“_Yeah, I did. I see it fifty times per a day.”_

But, despite how much Peter pretended to be annoyed by that, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Ned talking to Betty.

So sometimes.... super hearing was good.

But besides that... sometimes super hearing sucked.

But his super hearing was never that.... _super_. Today, the voices were really loud and clear, and they were all mixing up with each other, ringing in his head and giving him a headache. It made him want to bang his head against the wall.

So he was relieved to end the torture -of just laying there and listening to everything - by his alarm’s sound. _Finally_. He had never been _this_ glad that he had to get up and go to school. But it wasn’t something to worry about. It sometimes happened when he was nervous, and he was a little nervous about the Spanish exam, so it wasn’t much of a surprise, today they were just louder than the other times.

And then just like that, as the sound of the alarm rang in his head, his eyelids suddenly felt tired and he started to feel sleepy. The sound of the alarm became a lullaby to his ears. Even though he had chose a rock song to freak him out in the morning, but still the alarms were capable of turning anything into a lullaby, when it was about going to school. Even when his head was a mess of loud noises, ready to explode any second.

_‘Alarms are cursed.’_

After a few seconds of struggling to choose between getting back to his suddenly so attractive pillow, and running away from the noises, he slowly got up from his bed and stretched his body a bit while yawning. And then he just dropped on his bed. He stared at the wall for a minute, he usually did that unconsciously for a long time every time after he woke up. He usually didn’t think about anything as he did that, his mind pretty clear, but today, he couldn’t stop thinking because of all the voices and sounds, so he shot up after a minute. He ran his hand through his hair, and ruffled them while walking towards the bathroom. He didn’t bother to take a look at the mirror because he knew he wasn’t going to like what he was about to see.

A quick nice shower felt like a good idea, and it really was. It helped him cheer up. He was able to relax as the cold water poured down on him, and it jazzed him up and got him out of his sleepy mood, and slowly, the loud voices got lower and lower and went back to their normal volume -which was still a little loud- but he had gotten used to it and didn’t mind it anymore.

He grinned widely when his nose was welcomed with the smell of chocolate pancakes when he stepped out of the bathroom.

“Good morning.”

Aunt May turned around from where she was standing in front of the oven, moving the pancakes on the pan , and gave him a warm smile.

“Good morning. Nice shower?” She asked while inverting a pancake.

“It was the best.”

“Great. Go get dressed but don’t take too long, because I’m not guarantying there’ll be any pancakes left if you take long.” 

“Aunt May, you know you’ll never betray me like that.” Peter said as he entered his room.

“I do know. But my stomach doesn’t.”

Peter chuckled and closed his door. He got dressed as quick as he could and prepared his stuff for school. “ May, have you seen my green notebook?” Peter asked while searching under the cushions. 

“Last time it was under the couch.” Peter looked there, and scuffed when he saw it was there. 

“Found it. But why did I put it in there?” May shrugged. “I don’t know. You do weird stuff when you can’t answer a question in your homework.”

Peter paused, but then nodded, put his notebook in his backpack and put it on the couch, before helping May prepare the table.

“Sooo... Spanish test today, huh?” May asked as they both sat down and May put the first pancake on Peter’s plate. 

Peter missed the careful look she was giving him in the corner of her eyes.

“Ahhhh...Don’t remind me.”He said before putting a big piece of pancake in his mouth, forgetting about his stress as the taste of his favorite breakfast filled his mouth and made him close his eyes and make a 'mmh' sound

“Hey... come on, you a you’re going to do great.

Peter frowned and shook his head after a pause. “I.... don’t think so.”

“No te preocupes por eso, estarás bien”

"Yo espero que.”

“See, told you so.”

Peter didn't have the time to answer when his phone buzzed and he took a look at it.

** Ned**: 'Peter, you didn’t forget to tell May about the practice, right?'

Peter’s eyes widened. He had completely forgot about decathlon. MJ would have killed him if she realized he forgot. “Oh... May, we have the decathlon practice today, and it might take a little long, so I might start patrolling right after school and don’t get back, is it okay?” 

“Okay, but I have a shift tonight, so I’m probably at work when you get back, so text me when you got home.” 

“Will do.” Peter put his attention back at his phone and texted Ned back. 

** Peter**: 'Of course I didn’t forget, Ned. How can I?'

Another mouthful of pancake, another buzz.

**Ned**: Don’t worry dude👍 I’m all fooled.”

Peter smiled, he couldn’t have chose a better guy in the chair.

**Peter**: Ok. U caught me. Just told her, see u at school. He took a quick look at the time and when he wanted to get back to eating , his eyes widened and he immediately shot up from his seat.

“I’m late!”

‘I’m the only one who can wake up early and still get to school late.’ He picked up his plate, but May stood up and took it from him. The same old process of trying not to choke as you swallow as much food as you can, struggling not to drop any of the plates as you pick them all up, running towards the kitchen...

“You go, I’ll do it.”... and then your aunt taking them from you, saving you once again.

"You’re the best.” He gave her a quick hug and went to pick up his stuff.

“Have fun at school.”

“Will do.” Peter put his backpack on his shoulder...

“Have fun at practice.”

“Will do.” ...and put on his shoes.

“Have _fun_ with MJ.”

Peter opened the door and waved his hands for May. “Will d.... what? Maaaay, please stop it. I’m not into her.”

“Sure, sweetie.”

“Bye Maaaay...”

Pftt. Ridiculous. He wasn’t into MJ.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He was definitely into MJ.

“Dude, you are definitely into her.”

Peter closed his eyes. “Okay, Ned, you said it five times.”

“But what are you going to do about it?”

Peter opened his mouth and then closed it, he squirmed in his chair a bit and swallowed hard. Honestly he had no idea. He did advice Ned to go confess to Betty, but she was Betty. His crush was MJ.

“I don’t know.” He said with a small uncertain voice and hisbeyes looled up, finally meeting Ned's.

“But you can’t keep it up like that. You skip all of our movie nights and you don’t hang out with us like before anymore, and you always make excuses to escape, and I really can’t tell you to just ignore it and hang out with us anyway, because no offense but you really are no good at acting. It’s pretty obvious she is suspecting things, I’m just glad she hasn’t realized anything.”

Peter nodded his head. “I know Ned, but I.... I’m not sure if I can... you know... talk to her... I mean she’s MJ....”

“But dude, that’s kind of your best choice.”

Peter paused for a minute.he really couldn't and didn't want to run away from them anymore.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Well, if you looked at Ned and Betty, having a crush seemed like the sweetest thing. The way they acted around each other, giving each other shy smiles when their eyes met, saying sweet things to each other, just being cute and all that.

For Peter, though, it was just anxiety. His heart would beat like a drum every time they looked into each other’s eyes, and he would try to sneak, fearing she would be able to hear his heartbeat just like he did. He stared at her for the entire class but when she looked back his eyes widened and he looked away. Whenever she was around he just couldn’t stop wondering if he looked bad or smelled bad or if he was acting like an idiot or if he was being obvious, and he would zone out and MJ would give him weird looks when he got back to himself. He couldn’t stop stammering when he wanted to talk to her and it was always Ned who saved him and he just ended up escaping the whole situation which made his friendship with MJ more and more and more awkward.

“Dammit.” Peter sighed and put his head in his hands. This sucked. Four or five months ago, MJ war his friend and he was MJ’s. And well...MJ was a little different and weird, but it just made her more special, so it made their friendship more special. Even though MJ called them losers and dorks and acted like she didn’t give a damn about them, but still, they were friends and they acted like friends. They hung out a lot, watching movie together, going out together, making fun of each other and teasing each other. They did stupid things and acted like idiots (well... maybe that part just included Peter and Ned) and they talked to each other.

The point was.... this friendship was kind of Peter’s safe place, and he was comfortable with his friends and he could be himself around them, not worrying about anything.

Now, though, everything was messed up, he had to stay quiet and hold himself back so he wouldn’t mess anything up, and Ned had to cover for Peter and make excuses and lies, and MJ spent the whole time frowning and wondering what the hell was wrong with the two idiots.

So maybe really the best idea was to talk to MJ and tell her how he felt.

Yeah, yeah, that was for the best. He could do it. He held up buses with his bare hand, he smashed robbers in the face, he stopped vulture, he got himself out of a collapsed building, how hard could this be? He could do it. He definitely could do it... right?

And then he looked up and saw MJ standing right there besides him and...

He couldn’t do it, god hecouldntdoit.

He stared at her eyes -her usual unimpressed eyes showing no emotions, no feelings, not thoughts... nothing- and imagined himself looking into those eyes, opening his mouth, and saying ‘I like you’, and then closing his mouth again, and those eyes stayed unimpressed, showing no emotions, no feelings, not thoughts... nothing, and those eyes just stares and stared at him and they were still empty and Peter was trapped din his head, hearing his words repeat and repeat in his head.

_ I like you._

Even thinking about it made Peter want to run away and travel to the farthest country and live in there for the rest of his life, and never ever get back. It made hid mind go crazy and his heart started to beat like a jungle drum. He finally realized he has zoned out and forced himself to go back to the reality.

He blinked several times and was immediately met with MJ still in front of him, she was looking at him curiously and was waving her hands in the air in front of Peter’s eyes.

“Earth to loser... you still there?”

Peter looked behind her and saw Ned shaking his head, an stressed impression on his face. He looked back and forth at them and finally managed to get a word out.

“Huh?”_You're an idiot._

MJ stopped waving and gave him an annoyed look. “So he can talk.”

Peter frowned. “Wha-what?”

“I asked you what’s up an hour ago?”

“What-What’s up?Nothing. Noting is up...uhhh... everything’s fine. Yeah... Fine-Everything is fine.” Peter said with a nervous voice, struggling to get the words out of his mouth. The last part was more of a small breath.

MJ frowned. “What’s up with you today?”

_'What’s up with you? What was up with him?_Nothing really. His heart was about to jump out of his chest and his head was a mess of anxious thoughts. His back was a little sore from the hit on last night’s patrol, but the cookies he took from the old lady whose purse was about to be taken made it pretty much worth it, he was a little nervous for the Spanish test, but that chocolate pancakes were r really good, they made his day, so he was okay.

“Um....uh...I...nothi....” He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but it seemed like MJ’s curious eyes were making words run away from his mind, and he was left to stammer until MJ left it alone, thinking he was just weird.

But fortunately, Ned wasn’t about to let that happen.

“He’s just tired. He didn’t get much sleep last night.”

MJ stepped back and turned her head around to look at Ned who was sitting in the chair ahead Peter.

“Yeah? And how do you know that?” She asked with half busting-half curious voice

“He texted me late at night.” Ned answered with a calm voice and the way he was so natural at lying made Peter ask himself:

'_What happened to the guy who gave up trying to keep his mouth shut after five seconds and ran to his mother, telling her he had learned his first swear from one of the kids at school. Since when did he became a professional?' _He paused and thought for a moment. '_Well, maybe... since you asked him to keep the secret that his friend is a part time spider who fights crime while wearing a suit made by Tony Stark_.'He answered himself.

“Why were you up?” MJ asked and Peter and Ned shared a look.

_ “Guy in the chair? Can you track the dude down? I put a tracker on him.”_

_ “How did you get a tracker?”_

_ “Mr. Stark added it to the suit on the suit on the last upgrade.”_

_ “Man.... I would kill to get tracked by ironman, let alone take my own tracker from him.”_

_"Ned, not the time. The guy's getting away.'_

They immediately looked back at MJ.

“Uh.....Nothing important. I was- I was just watching Star wars.”

MJ shifted her gaze from Peter to Ned and then back to Peter. Then she raised her eyebrow and gave Peter... _the look_.

Uh-oh. That-was not good. The look was... was not good. It was a _‘You night be a fool, but you can’t fool me’_ look. When MJ gave him that look with a raised eyebrow, it meant she either already knew something, or she _was_ about to know something.

And that was not good.

So Peter tried his best to look believable and natural. Of course, he was sure despite his effort, he looked like a big lying idiot right now, with his eyes wide and his presses lips forming an awkward smile.

“Sooo, let me get this.._you_.. uhh, _Peter_... -the Peter who pees his pants when he forgets to borrow his book-... were calm enough to just watch Star wars until late at night, and also you did i the night before the _Spanish exam_?”

Okay, what the hell did he do now?

He gave Ned a pleading look, but he just received an apologetic look in return. “Umm... Well...uh ha, when you say it like that...”

“What’s up penis? Flirting with your boyfriend in front of your weirdo friend?”

Peter couldn't believe how his whole body relaxed and filled with relief by hearing Flash's voice. He actually never thought 'relief' and 'Flash' could come in a same sentence. Still, he couldn’t help but smile wildly as he saw his face, and he didn’t miss the confused looke Flash gave him when he did so, but he was way too satisfied that he couldn’t bring himself to care .

“Flash, I would’ve punched you, but I actually took that as a compliment. And second, I think you are the only one flirting here, I mean.... I know you have a crush, but take it outside, your blushed face makes me want to puke.” MJ said with an annoyed voice.

Flash’s eyes went wide and his face became red as a beetroot.

“wha....what the hell are you- what the hell are you talking about? I don’t....I don’t have a crush on penis.” He tried to defend himself, but it was hard to take him serious when he was stammering and screaming with a girlish voice.

MJ shrugged in respond. “I mean- I just guessed that you are the kind of people who try to impress people by trying to look all tough. And you just kept referring to Ned as Peter’s boyfriend, and I thought that was your way of trying to figure out if he’s into guys or not?”

Peter would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so busy feeling relieved that he was saved from a tough talk with MJ. Ned laughed enough for both of them, though... and paid the cost by recieving a dead glare from Flash.

Flash opened his mouth but didn’t get the chance to talk, as a girl from back of the class yelled. “Flash... don’t be shy.... if you have a crush on him, just say it..... no one’s going to judge you for bullying the love of your life... that’s just the way you are...”

That made flash become even more red, if possible, and he looked like he was about to explode. He darted his -even wider now- eyes to the back of the class and pointed his finger at the girl in a threatening way (although, it just made him look more stupid than scary), and opened his mouth to say something to her...

“Students, sit down.”

...But once again, he was cut off when their teacher entered the class.

MJ gave Flash a fake smile and patted him on his shoulder, and with a last glance at Peter and Ned, she turned around and walked towards her seat, while Flash glared at Peter. “I’m not done with you.”

“Okay.... before we start, we have a new student that I’d like to introduce...”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“.... and she was yelling, too. I mean... how was I supposed to know that they were just a couple who were having a fight and the man wanted to check her phone and that’s why he was pulling the purse out of her hand? That just sounded like a made up story. And he really looked like a murderer, how the hell was I supposed to know? I don’t think I deserved to be hit by her purse.”

“I guess it would have helped if you didn't web him uo. The woman mentioned that you were interfering in their family matters” Karen’s voiced played in his ears as he sat down by the edge of the rooftop.

“I wasn’t interfering in their family matters. I was just pointing out that since he was violating her privacy, I wasn’t completely wrong about webbing him up.” Peter tried to persuad her with his defensive voice.

“I guess your best excuse would be a misunderstanding.”

Peter was about to complain about Karen referring to his reasons as ‘excuses’, but he heard someone calling him from below.

“Hey, Spidey?” Peter looked down at the street below him to see a guy standing there, looking up to him, waving his hand and laughing.

“Hey, what’s up?"

“Nothing, just that...Spidey, hey listen, We’re going on a vacation, and it would've been great if there was someone who could keep an eye on our house?” P

eter’s smile dropped. Well, he wasn’t a celebrity or something, and he really wasn’t expecting the guy to ask him for a signature or a photo, but well... at least a flip would have made him feel nice. And yeah, _he_ was the one who decided to stick to the ground, but not _that_ much. He might break through the under ground any day.

“I can do that.... which one is your apartment?”

“You’re on its rooftop. Thanks Spidey”

Peter gave the guy a thumbs up and tried to wave at him, but he didn't really see it, since he was already getting in his car, not bothering to look back.

Peter watched him leave. He sighed and laid on the edge -with his both hands under his head- and stared at the sky.

He stayed quiet for a while, not moving or saying anything, just watching the clouds pass. But then out of nowhere, he broke the silence, still not taking his eyes off of the sky.

“Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?”

A pause. “... Do you think people like Spiderman?”

.....

“What do you mean, Peter?”

“I mean- do you think Spiderman.... is...like... popular between people?”

“Of course, Peter. You are a superhero. Of course you are popular.”

“Yeah, I know... it’s just.... do you think they see me as one?”

“As what, Peter?” For a minute, Peter thought her voice softened a bit. But then he shook the idea off his head. 

“As-as a hero, you know? Like-like a superhero. I mean... do you think I’m ... brave... or-or cool or strong enough to be a hero?” His heartbeat was rising and he couldn’t control the stress that was taking over him as he talked about it. That’s why he didn’t want to talk about these kind of things. He tried to calm himself down: ‘_You’re okay. It’s okay. She’s an AI. She’s your AI. You can talk to her whenever you want. She won’t judge you. She can’t judge you.'_

He then sighed and let his eyes close. “Do you think I’m hero enough?”

Karen didn’t say anything for a while, not that he blamed her, but the silence was driving him crazy.

‘What was I thinking? Asking a machine about my personality. I’m so stupid.’

But then... Karen answered him.

“Peter, you put your life at risk every day to help the people and save them without expecting any prize. You have dealt with hard and serious matters on your own before, and you are doing great keeping Queens safe. That’s what a hero does, so I can gather that you are a hero.”

Peter smiled a little bit. He knew she was just a machine and he shouldn’t feel happy about what she said because she was programmed to do and say things that she did. But he couldn’t help feeling relieved and better at what she said.

_ ‘But still...’_ Peter thought. There was still _something_. Something that made him feel... unimportant. Wrong. He didn’t know how to describe it, maybe it was because he has never talked about it or even thought about it with himself. He always tried to ignore the voice in his head that kept saying_ ‘It’s still not enough’_, he tried to ignore the indescribable thoughts in his head that made him feel like he was missing something. Like he wasn’t being the one he was supposed to be. Like he was not a hero, he was just a kid.

_ ‘A kid.’_

The word rang in his head even though he couldn’t hear it. So he shot up from the edge and stood up straight.

He didn’t want to think about it anymore, because he wasn’t sure what was there to think about. He wasn’t really sure what that feeling was.... and he didn’t have time for it. He didn’t have time to think about some stupid feeling he got which was probably a made up thing . It must be just a result of his ridiculous habit of making a big deal out of everything. He could handle it. He was doing great. He was fine and he had to understand that. Just as Karen said, he was doing everything he could, as a hero, and he was doing great keeping people safe. Right now, he didn’t have much time to deal with those thoughts. He was good. He was fine.

_ 'You're fine, Peter'_

“Thanks, Karen. You-it really helped me. I...I appreciate it.” ‘I really do.’ He thought, smiling in his head.

“Any time Peter.”

Peter waited for a moment, but then he smiled and clapped his hands together, looking down at people.

“Okay... so , you got any thing for me?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was a random ordinary robbery.

_ “Uh-oh. None of that attitude, mister. Not under my watch...”_

Nothing about it was so special or dangerous. Nothing new to make him nervous. Nothing that serious.

_"Okay, you’ve passed the line. No playing with gun thingies until you change your behaviour.._."

Just webbing, kicking, hitting, getting kicked, getting hit, swinging around, making jokes.

_"You don’t know how it is, how it feels."_

Masked guys, acting all tough when they had guns in their hands, nothing new about any of them. Except one of them.

_‘You don’t know a thing.’_

This was how he messed up. 

Because this one had something in him, something in his eyes. And the problem wasn't that he couldn't remember, the problem was that he could. 

_'Sara.'_

It scared him. 

Peter Parker was scared of lot of thing. He was scared of the present, future, and the past. 

The worst part of being afraid of your past is that you can't do anything about it. You can struggle and fight and try to make your present and future a better place, but no matter how hard you try, neither you can change the past, nor you can remove it. It was always there, resting in the darkest side of your soul; the side you never even look at, scared of what you're going to see.

And it always stayed there, waiting for a sign, waiting for the smallest sign of fear, the little rise of heartbeat that was able to shake your body ans soul, and then it showed up.

What Peter saw in his eyes, was a reflection of a little girl, looking up at Spiderman, her eyes pleading him to do something. Giving all of her future to Spiderman, and trusting him to keep it safe. Expecting him to give her a promise that he couldn't keep. 

And those eyes were the same eyes, they were scared.

What they didn't know, was that there was a distance between them and the hero they were looking at. An edge. The edge was thin as a mask, but still thick enough to keep a world of feelings hidden from the others. 

And behind that mask, there was something which no one was supposed to know. Which wasn't even supposed to exist. 

There were two scared eyes behind the mask. 

And this was so wrong. 

Because he was a hero. Heroes were strong, brave, bold. Heros didn't get scared. Heros didn't let fear take over them.

So how did Peter let it happen?

Peter Parker got scared all the time, but right now...._why was Spiderman afraid?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know either. Sooo what do you think? Do you think it was confusing? Load of crap? Not that bad? Actually good? Let me know in comments because I really need to know if anyone wants to keep reading this. And if you do, be aware that I'm not so clear with myself about my plans yet, I changed the first idea several times and even rewrote this chapter twice. So the next chapter might take a little long.  
My biggest concern is that I wrote 4.5k words or so for the first chapter and I'm guessing that I won't have nothing more than one sentence for the next ones. Oh, and tell me all of my mistakes, cause I'm sure there's a lot of them.  
And here's my tumblr:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinti98  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Take care.  
(The Spanish part was from google translate.  
-Don't worry you'll be fine.  
-I hope so.)


End file.
